


【授权翻译】我粗莽的心

by GinnyRiver



Category: Gone With the Wind, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: 流产之后，玫兰妮听见斯嘉丽呼唤瑞特。





	【授权翻译】我粗莽的心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Graceless Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223811) by [Kinderby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinderby/pseuds/Kinderby). 



> 全书有太多地方让我想到“只要…”。（我们不都是吗？）过多的骄傲，过多的伪装，错失太多次良机。我想看到那些狂热的同好们重圆遗憾！

这痛苦与她知晓的并不相同。难受过分娩。甚至比在塔拉数月的饥饿与繁重的农活还难熬，这是胁迫她、将她吞噬的无边漆黑。仿佛有数把炽热的火钳在她周身戳刺。黑暗邀她前往，她知道如果自己堕入其中，疼痛就会停止。最糟糕的时候，她希望自己能够沦陷。但冥冥中她清楚这不过是虚无引诱她的开出的空头支票。再没有比这更不堪忍受的剧痛了，而她不知道自己能否在痛楚中多撑片刻。虚空从未这样诱人。因此她被自己每寸肌肤下燃烧着的生命之火与丝绒般的深渊夹击。她无处可逃，火焰与空虚正如两面不断靠拢的墙，没有给她的中间地带。火焰会将她推入黑暗。

只有玫荔贴在她面颊上那冰凉的手才能减轻痛楚。瑞特也能做到，但他不在这。为什么他不在？他能够斩杀恶龙。他需要这么做，因为仅凭她一人无法做到。

“瑞特——”

*~*~*

玫兰妮在门口听见那微小的声音。仅仅是耳语。斯嘉丽的呼唤依然在幽寂的房间内回荡。那只是一声呜咽，并非一个名字，可玫兰妮知道，斯嘉丽在呼唤她的丈夫！玫兰妮不知道为什么瑞特从未去过房里，尽管面对病痛女人确实比男性更坚韧。每当她告知他斯嘉丽的情况时痛苦都会在他的面庞上蚀刻更深。他看起来几乎被打垮了，可怜的斯嘉丽，在无边痛苦的折磨下依旧显露出无可比拟的勇气。玫兰妮不知道自己能为二人做些什么，但他们在一起肯定能抚慰彼此的心！如果斯嘉丽需要她的丈夫，她应该看到他就在此地。

*~*~*

玫兰妮不在这儿，而自己需要瑞特。心里异常尖锐的苦楚让她失声痛哭。内心的痛苦很快就被臀部附近的疼痛取代。伴随着折磨她的回忆，泪水从她的眼中漫出，滑落鼻梁，轻轻滴落在枕头上。瑞特压根儿不需要自己。他回家了吗？邦妮在哪儿？她实在想念他们。她回忆起他嘶哑的哭泣，他将她推下台阶时面容因恐惧异常地苍白。不，他不需要她。黑暗在诱惑她。

*~*~*

“巴特勒船长？”

瑞特涣散的目光由方毯转向门口。他盯了很久也不确定到底有没有人在那儿。玫荔小姐的脸庞缓缓地从星点色块中浮现，他知道她来这儿要说什么。

“神所配合的，人不可拆散。”

上帝配合他们后就如对太阳，只管让它升起，从此不闻不问。确实，斯嘉丽与阿希礼共同破坏了婚姻，但他们的所作所为丝毫比不上他对自己行为的自责。他的爱经受着挫败，变得苦涩、愤怒、令人绝望。他曾对她说的话，为了抚平自己受伤的自尊犯下的蠢事……他几乎无法容忍自己，而如今斯嘉丽也离他而去，瑞特再次凝望向奢华的地毯。

“她死了？”他的声音听来有些奇怪。

“噢，没有。巴特勒船长。她——她在呼唤你。”

他猛地抬头，泪水溢满眼眶。她真这么做了？她会吗？他在这难以忍受的时日里苦苦等待的讯息，一个让他的存在使她更舒心而非向她试加痛苦的信号，他难以置信。但玫兰妮小姐从不说谎。瑞特起身。

*~*~*

巴特勒船长数天未曾进食，当他向她走来时，玫兰妮从他颤抖的双腿中推测出来。他看似并未相信自己的话，因此在他向她走来时她挽住他的手臂。“斯嘉丽会好起来的，巴特勒船长，她会的。”玫兰妮对他微笑。

*~*~*

瑞特似乎快站不住了。他挽着韦尔克斯太太的手臂，有些羞愧地倚着她，走过大厅。他在门前深呼吸。娇小的斯嘉丽躺在大床一侧。周围堆着许多毛绒绒的枕头倾向一侧，支撑着她，使她看起来像将要从窗户飞走的天使，飞离他们。

他仰头，让双眼适应昏暗的房间。在恐惧进一步碾碎勇气前，他发现自己已走到他身旁，坐在了韦尔克斯夫人方才坐过的椅子上。在玫兰妮照料斯嘉丽时，他在房内颓丧而畏缩地等着。不过，他现在来了。

她沉睡着。脸上残留着晶莹的泪痕。一大块紫色淤伤在一侧面颊绽开，两枚淤青宛若阴影般附在她下颚的线条上。他的心脏因她所受的苦难紧缩。这是他对她的所作所为。瑞特颤抖的手抚上一道道银色泪迹。她的肌肤如此温暖——温暖过头了——啊，难怪，米德大夫曾提及她发烧了。

他盲目地环视房间。“这儿有没有什么——一块凉毛巾，能够给她降温？”他自询问，因为无法解答更加憎恶自己。

“毛巾有时可以，但都拿去晾了。”

瑞特急忙从口袋中抽出手帕。床头柜上放着一个陶罐与一碗水，他沾湿布块，拧干。用丝绸轻柔地擦拭斯嘉丽带着淤青的面颊和前额。

*~*~*

她感到有柔软凉爽的东西覆在脸上，好像有重物往下拉扯她的左臂。她缓缓睁开双目，看见一头浓密黑发伏在她手腕旁休憩。她的手被轻轻拢在另一只强壮有力的手中。得到缓解的痛苦使泪水涌上眼眶。她转头想更清楚地看看他，可剧痛如闪电般贯穿她的腰腹，蹂躏她的身体。她抓着那只手握着自己的手，这是她在无尽苦海中唯一拥有的停泊之处。“瑞特，疼。”她吃力地从干燥的喉间挤出扭曲沙哑的声音。

他看了一会儿平缓呼吸着的她，最终见到她带来的如释重负混合成疲惫。他的脸贴在她手背上，阴暗的室内与斯嘉丽轻缓的呼吸不知不觉地让他陷入几天以来的头一次睡眠。他感觉有人捏他的手，斯嘉丽的声音唤醒了他。“瑞特，疼。”他望进那双泪光闪烁的绿眼眸，从中看见了自己同样朦胧的泪眼。

他的手轻抚过她另一侧不曾撞伤的脸颊。“我知道，我勇敢的宝贝。我知道。”他的声音因哽咽更加低沉浑厚，“我在这儿。”

*~*~*

“我知道，我勇敢的宝贝，我知道。”他的言语，一向冰冷刺耳，高傲自大，此刻却截然不同。他眼里的是泪水吗？“我在这儿。”

“你之前不在。”他垂下嘴角，低头低声咒骂。

*~*~*

“你之前不在。”这是事实，并非质疑，并非谴责。是这么的不像她，不知怎的却让他更歉疚。他皱眉，诅咒自己可耻的逃避。

他的目光再度回到她脸上，将一缕黑发绾在她耳后，说道：“我知道，亲爱的。我很抱歉，因为——”他陷入停顿。他以为什么？那还重要吗？他无法为自己的行为辩白，只能尝试弥补一切。他轻抹眉毛，沉重地叹息，“对不起。”

*~*~*

她想要他在这儿，他所说的话她从未听他对任何人说过。瑞特的手轻柔温暖，不是发烧带来的可怖的高热，而是坚硬真实的。他的爱抚让她保持清醒，只要他在这，恐惧便不会来临，黑暗亦然。只要他在。惧意再度攫取她的神经，她攥住他的手。

“别离开我。”

*~*~*

他注视着她脸上的感情变化。那双非比寻常的绿眼中展现出释然、痛苦、最后是恐惧。“别离开我。”

离开，当然了。他总是离开。他总是逃离，因为太过骄傲，太过惧怕，抛下她独自面对命运的疾风骤雨。他从未给予她思考自己会停留的理由，直到现在。他让她的手背贴在自己脸侧，凝视着她的眼眸保证。“永远不会。”


End file.
